Milagro de Noche Buena
by cielphantomville
Summary: Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa.


**Milagro de Noche Buena**

 **Resumen.**

Tal vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa.

(anónimo)

 **Capitulo único.**

Las luces de colores iluminaban las calles de la ciudad anteriormente llamada No. 6, mientras las farolas con dibujos alusivos a la época navideña, la cual hacia relativamente poco comenzó a celebrarse, se dejaban ver en cada esquina, así como en varias marquesinas alegrando significativamente el panorama nocturno.

Una festividad que renació para unir de manera positiva a los ciudadanos, una fecha que era un buen pretexto para sacar a relucir todos aquellos sentimientos humanitarios que el gran muro había corrompido haciéndolos olvidar que los que estaban, tanto dentro como fuera, eran iguales.

Mientras andaba sus iris de tinte carmín contemplaba a las personas preguntándose ¿Cuánto en realidad habían cambiado? Aún existía cierta discriminación que, aunque menor, seguía patente en sectores específicos.

Con cansancio dio un suspiro a notar que ya casi llegar al centro de la ciudad, los villancicos inundaron sus oídos y las decoraciones aumentaron considerablemente. Era extraño encontrar tan viva aquella tradición por tanto tiempo olvidada. De hecho, la habían acogido con bastante rapidez y la prueba de ellos era el gran árbol decorado que ocupaba en lugar privilegiado que en antaño perteneció a la Gota Lunar.

―Buena noche… ―saludo el vigilante de forma cordial mientras le sonreía amablemente, apenas verlo aparecer por la acera.

―Buena noche ―respondió Shion al hombre mayor al llegar a su altura, un tanto sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí a esa hora pues el relevo del turno nocturno ya debería haber llegado. ―¿Aun no llegar los del tercer turno? Ya es bastante noche.

―No vendrán… tienen familia y bueno… en estas fechas especiales todos quieren estar en casa para celebrar ―dijo acentuando su sonrisa para darle seguridad, solo logrando acentuar las arrugas de su rostro añejo.

―Sí, supongo que tiene razón ―respondió Shion con tono melancólico y dispuesto a continuar su camino al atravesar la puerta principal en dirección a su actual laboratorio. La verdad no importaba quien se encontrará esa noche de guardia, para él solo era eso… una noche más sin mayor relevancia.

―Y usted… ¿no tiene quien le espere? ―pregunto el vigilante arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato de aquella indiscreción al ver como los ojos del albino se entrecerraban con dolor. ―Debería tomarse un descanso… ―musito el anciano intentando enmendar su error. ―Todos en el edificio sabemos y valoramos lo mucho que trabaja, así como los avances que ha logrado como miembro del comité de esta ciudad, pero… no es sano que pase tanto tiempo encerrado en su…

―Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por su preocupación ―zanjo Shion mostrando una adorable sonrisa a ojos cerrados y retomando su camino.

Durante su trayecto no se topó con nadie más. Así pues, apenas entrar a su área privada soltó un suspiro doliente, su cuerpo se recargo contra la puerta cerrada al tiempo en que elevaba el antebrazo tapando sus ojos, como si con aquella acción pudiera evitar soltarse a llorar.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que recobro la calma. Debía controlarse.

Una vez en dominio de sus emociones Shion camino hasta su computadora comprobando que efectivamente esa tarde al salir la había dejado prendida, y que era la razón de su presencia ahí. Últimamente los detalles como ese se le barrían con facilidad, se distraía constantemente y hasta olvidaba datos relevantes en los momentos menos oportunos.

―Tal vez si necesito un descanso… ―acepto con amargura esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Desde que Nezumi se marchó hacia cerca de doce años él había estado trabajando sin descanso, siempre con la firme idea de que cuando Nezumi volviera él presentaría con orgullo su tercera opción con la frase… Si es posible.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba Shion poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a ver a Nezumi.

Quizás el roedor había encontrado, lejos de él, un lugar al cual pertenecer. A alguien que le inspirara una necesidad tan apremiante que todo lo demás saliera sobrando. Incluyendo la promesa que le hizo.

Ya no pensaba en eso, hacerlo solo lo dañaba, así que en pro de su bienestar tanto físico como mental eligió refugiarse en sus estudios e investigación. Había logrado grandes avances que le granjearon reconocimientos de talla mundial, pero… pero lo único que podía darle una verdadera felicidad estaba ausente.

Estando frente al computador abrió una capeta que guardaba las fotos de casas derruidas y edificios abandonados. El Bloque Oeste estaba extinto, pero valiéndose de su posición, y con mucho egoísmo se hizo del pequeño espacio que ocupaba el sótano lleno de libros que fue el hogar de Nezumi.

Se aferró tanto a mantenerlo tal cual, que al final, el mismo ayuntamiento decidió cederlo como recompensa a sus servicios y como reconocimiento a su invaluable ayuda para la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Actualmente, el pequeño subterráneo lleno de libros era lo único que aún quedaba en pie. Como si fuera un monumento a los momentos vividos con el actor.

Dio una última mirada a las fotografías y cerro el archivo para apagar la computadora, esta vez se aseguró de no dejar ningún pendiente pues el edificio no abriría sus puertas hasta pasado año nuevo.

Con paso lento abandono el lugar, por suerte no se encontró con el vigilante, así que en total silencio se alejo de la Gota Lunar.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a escasear, la noche avanzaba y la mayoría debería estar con sus familiares gozando de una cena.

Un pinchazo de dolor golpeo su corazón. Seguramente su madre le esperaba. Todos los años desde que comenzó la celebración él alegaba tener asuntos pendientes, pero ella de igual forma se empecinaba en esperarlo con la cena caliente sin importar si se presentaba hasta el día siguiente.

Con desgano miro su reloj, eran cerca de las once y media.

―Shion

El nombrado se giro para encontrarse con uno de sus tantos colegas. Un hombre de edad media que le sonreía con cariño.

―¡Vaya! No espera encontrarte precisamente hoy… ―comento el hombre de cabello negro mientras parecía buscar algo entre sus ropas. ―Yo… te compre un presente, pensaba dártelo hasta año nuevo… pero… bueno ya que te veo y… ―comenzó a balbucear.

Shion ladeo la cabeza, a que vendría ese comportamiento un tanto tímido departe de Ritsu cuando en realidad el hombre casi siempre era locuaz.

―Shion… ―dijo y hasta ese momento el albino noto el leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas. ―Yo… quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad de estar contigo.

―Ya estás conmigo ―rio Shion. ―Trabajamos juntos y somos un gran equipo. ―acoto el peliblanco sin darse cuenta que en realidad su compañero estaba intentando transmitirle otro tipo de relación.

―Ehmmm…. Si tienes razón… ―acepto el otro rascándose la nuca con pena. ―Bueno… entonces solo me queda desearte una feliz Noche buena y Navidad.

―Gracias. Igual para ti Ritsu… espero que disfrutes tus días libres.

El mencionado asintió y sin más se alejó dejando entra las manos de su colega una caja de regalo.

Shion observo la silueta de Ritsu hasta que se perdió entre las sombras, no era tonto, por supuesto que noto desde hacía ya un par de meses como la actitud del su compañero fue cambiando y comprendió a la perfección lo que deseaba transmitirle con aquel obsequio, sin embargo, Shion no estaba dispuesto a sostener una mentira.

―Ya no más mentiras… ya no más juramentos vacíos.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el canal, justo el lugar en donde vio por última vez a Safu antes de ella se marchará No. 5. El recuerdo se le hizo amargo. De haber sabido todo lo que pasaría nunca la hubiera dejado ir… o al menos le habría advertido que no volviera.

Ella ya no estaba, ni ella ni Nezumi.

El dorso de su mano limpio una solitaria lagrima y entonces motivado por un sentimiento que colmaba su alma de tristeza y anhelo paso la barandilla de protección.

Sería tan fácil solo dejarse caer… su cuerpo sería arrastrado por la corriente y él no tardaría en dejar de respirar.

Sí… tan jodidamente sencillo solo soltarse. Solo debía dejar de ejercer fuerza en su agarre y todo terminaría.

No volvería a pensar cosas estúpidas para luego terminar llorando como niño cuando se diera cuenta de que formaba sueños y anhelos sobre algo que jamás sucedería. Que aparte de su madre no le quedaba nadie más.

Y que para colmo era él mismo quien no permitía una cercanía con otros.

―Yo… ―murmuro al tiempo en que una gota salada nacida de su dolor caía para fundirse con el caudaloso torrente de agua bajo sus pies. ―Yo, no soy un cobarde ―susurro antes de comenzar a gritar.

Uno tras otro los alaridos de desesperación, miedo y confusión llenaron el espacio, justo como aquella noche de tormenta en su doceavo cumpleaños.

Y tras ese desahogo, aun con las manos temblorosas, brinco de nuevo el barandal.

Una vez del otro lado se dejó caer desmadejado y llorando amargamente. ¿Por qué había pensado que esa podía ser una salida? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió semejante idiotez? ¿Por qué en ese momento creyó que era lo correcto?

―Yo no soy débil… ―se dijo abrazándose a sí mismo, como si buscara convencerse de que era cierto.

―Cierto… nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás…

Shion elevo la mirada, casi temblando de la emoción, pues la voz que había pronunciado aquellas palabras la conocía.

―Ne…Ne… Nezumi… ―murmuro sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Tal vez ya estaba delirando. Lucia diferente, el cabello lo llevaba un poco más corto y su ropa ahora le daba un porte elegante y fino.

―Un placer volver a vele pequeña majestad… aunque… nunca me imaginé que nos encontraríamos de esta manera. ―Con su característica elegancia Nezumi se acuclillo hasta quedar a la misma altura que Shion. ―Nuevamente sus gritos me han llevado hasta vos.

Nezumi no espero contestación simplemente atrapo en un abrazo necesitado a la pequeña flor de primavera que temblorosa se aferró a él con desesperación.

De vez en vez lo podía escuchar hipar, Shion estaba llorando y su cuerpo gritaba lo mucho que lo había estado esperando por esos largo doce años.

―Perdóname… ―se disculpó el roedor sin querer pensar que de haber tardado un poco más quizás lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

No se lo confesaría, pero cuando lo vio en el barandal listo para soltarse algo dentro de él se quebró, y casi por instinto corrió hacia él quitándose la chaqueta, si Shion se soltaba él se lanzaría también al agua.

―No tienes que disculparte, ahora todo está bien… todo está bien porque tú has regresado ―acoto Shion tomando el rostro de Nezumi para mirarlo de frente.

Sus dedos acariciaron con veneración sus facciones mientras se perdía en aquella mirada color plata que tanto tiempo atrás le trapo.

Un beso suave y casto fue depositado en los labios rosas de Shion, casi como un saludo, y luego… luego tomo fuerza hasta convertirse en un arrebato lujurioso que Nezumi busco prolongar lo más posible.

Esta era una nueva promesa.

Un: estoy en casa y no volveré marcharme.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

N. A.

Espero que este pequeño detalle les deje ver cuánto valoro a cada uno de ustedes.

My ladys… my lords, que la dicha y la suerte los encuentre y permanezca en su vida por siempre y para siempre.

Les deseo lo mejor. Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año nuevo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
